Watashitachi no Fāsuto-Kissu!
by Haraguroi Yukirin
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari spesial untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Hari pertamanya menjadi ninja Konoha! Tapi siapa sangka di hari pertamanya menjadi ninja, ia malah mendapat ciuman petama secara tak sengaja dari sang rival, Uchiha Sasuke. Parodi dari Anime Naruto episode 3 :: ALWAYS SASUNARU! Boys Love/Sho-Ai! Don't Like, so Don't Read. Mind to Read n Review, please?


Pagi ini, akan menjadi pagi yang cerah untuk bocah pirang berusia tiga belas tahun bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu menguap, lalu merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah bangun dari tidurnya. "Hoaa~h.. Ngh." Naruto menyibak selimutnya, lalu turun dari ranjang yang menjadi singgasana tidurnya.

Bocah itu melepas topi tidurnya ke ranjang, lalu berjalan dengan sedikit birunya menatap kalender yang tertempel di dinding, kalender dengan gambar wanita dengan dada besar. Tanggal lima belas, sudah di lingkari oleh Naruto menggunakan sepidol merah. Tanggal lima belas adalah hari ini.

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil memandangi kalender sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan lebar, menyadari hari ini adalah hari yang spesial.

"Hari ini, adalah hari yang spesial!" Naruto membuka bungkus dari ramen cup miliknya. "Ittadakimasu!" ucapnya lantang. Dengan tidak sabar Naruto menyeruput ramennya, kemudian ia meneguk susu kotak yang telah tersedia di meja bersama ramen tadi—tentu semuanya ia yang menyiapkan sendiri.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, kini Naruto sedang berdiri di hadapan cermin. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata yang menjadi ciri khas Uzumaki Naruto, sang pembuat onar desa Konoha.

Namun matanya terjatuh pada ikat kepala berlambangkan Desanya yang tersimpan di meja. Tangan tan Naruto mengambil ikat kepala tersebut. Naruto tersenyum. Ini adalah pemberian Iruka-sensei, Sensei yang paling disayanginya. Naruto akan memakainya mulai sekarang.

Di perjalanannya ke Akademi, Naruto di halangi oleh Konohamaru. Naruto bingung sendiri kenapa bocah itu terjatuh begitu saja di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Konohamaru?" Naruto menatap bocah itu bingung.

"Naruto no Niichan," Konohamaru bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Kau adalah sainganku, jadi kau memasang jebakan agar aku terjatuh." Tuding Konohamaru.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, kau tahu itu." Naruto menatap Konohamaru dengan malas-malasan. Kenapa ia bisa di tuduh begitu padahal jelas-jelas ia diam saja sedari tadi.

"Mari kita bertarung!" Konohamaru menyiapkan kuda-kuda sambil menantang Naruto.

"Maaf." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal. "Aku akan pergi ke pertemuan orientasi."

Wajah Konohamaru menampakan kebingungan. "Pertemuan—orientasi?"

"Karena sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi ninja." Masih menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu Naruto menunjuk ikat kepalanya yang berlambangkan Konoha dengan bangga.

"Hoaaah!" Konohamaru menatap kagum, mulutnya membulat. Naruto tersenyum dengan bangga sambil masih memegangi ikat kepalanya.

.

.

.

_**Disclaimer:**_

Masashi Kishimoto

_**Pairing:**_

SASUNARU

_**WARNING!**_

**Boys Love **_a.k.a_** Shonen-Ai**! Alur cepat. Cannon. Typo(s)

**Parodi** pendek dari **Anime Naruto episode 3.**

_So if you don't like_, _**Please Don't Read.**_

.

"Nyeheheh." Naruto terduduk dengan posisi dagu yang tersandar pada lengannya diatas meja. Cengirannya tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Sang bocah Uzumaki ini terlihat sangat bahagia.

"_Are_? Kenapa kau ada disini?" seorang pemuda dengan rambut bermodel kuncir nanas menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Naruto. "Pertemuan hari ini hanya untuk yang lulus saja."

Naruto membetulkan posisinya, lalu menunjuk ikat kepa yang dikenakannya menggunakan telunjuk. "Hey, kau, apa tidak melihat _hitai-ate_ yang aku kenakan?" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang aku adalah seorang ninja."

Sang kuncir nanas yang bernama Shikamaru ini hanya menggumam paham mendengarnya. "Bisa dikatakan, aku pantas kan menggunakan _hitai-ate_ ini." Naruto menyombongkan dirinya.

_BRAAAK ._

Naruto dan si kepala nanas langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara bantingan pintu kelas. Disana, dua gadis sedang saling mendahului masuk kelas.

"_GOAL_!" teriak mereka berbarengan, lalu setelahnya mereka sama-sama terengah-engah.

"Aku menang lagi, Sakura." Sang gadis bersurai pirang pucat berucap dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ujung jempol kakiku satu senti lebih cepat darimu!" setu gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Kau tidak melihatnya?!"

Naruto terus memperhatikan kedua gadis itu—lebih tepatnya hanya gadis bersurai merah muda yang Naruto perhatikan. Bahkan Naruto tidak sadar bahwa teman sekelasnya yang berkuncir nanas sudah tidak berada di dekatnya lagi.

_Sakura-chan_. Naruto bersemu. _Sakura-chan menatapku_! Wajah Naruto benar-benar semakin memerah ketika melihat sang gadis bersurai merah muda yang ia anggap juga sedang menatapnya.

"_Chotto_, Sakura!" Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu berlari mendekat kearah Naruto. Naruto yang berpikir Sakura menghampirinya, ia pun ikut berdiri dan melambaikan tangan.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-cha—_aagh_!"

"Jangan menghalangiku." Gadis cantik berkekuatan super itu langsung mendorong Naruto. "_O_—_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun."

Pemuda yang disapa oleh Sakura hanya menatap tak minat kearahnya. Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bolehkah aku duduk disampingmu?" dengan nada malu-malu.

Ino menghampirinya, menarik lengan Sakura. "_Chotto_! Aku yang akan duduk disamping Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menatap Ino kesal. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku masuk kelas lebih cepat darimu!"

Sakura yang tidak terima langsung membalas. "Tentu saja aku yang lebih cepat!"

Tidak lama, gadis-gadis yang berada di kelas itu langsung mengerubungi meja Sasuke. "Kalau seperti itu, aku yang duduk di samping Sasuke-kun."

Gadis-gadis itu yang terlebih dahulu datang sebelum Sakura dan Ini. "Aku yang duduk di samping Sasuke-kun."

"Aku yang pertama datang, jadi aku yang duduk di samping Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku yang duduk di samping Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku yang harusnya duduk di sebalah Sasuke-kun!"

"Aku! Aku lebih dulu datang!"

Yang menjadi objek rebutan mendengus, mengumpat dalam hati. _Menyebalkan_.

Naruto yang tadi di dorong oleh Sakura, kini sedang terduduk di lantai sambil merasakan sakit di bokngnya. Mendadak emosinya tersulut ketika melihat banyak gadis di meja yang tadi ia duduki—memang iya tadi ia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

_TAP_!

"Hn?" Mata onyx Sasuke terbuka, mendengar suara hentakan di meja. Di hadapannya, Uzumaki Naruto, berjongkok di atas meja menghadap langsung kearah Uchiha Sasuke yang balas menatapnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sebal, sementara yang ditatap menatapnya dengan pandangan biasa—mungkin sedikit sebal.

"NARUTO! MENJAUHLAH DARI SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura dan para gadis lain berteriak sebal pada Naruto. Si pirang menatap Sakura.

_Sakura-chan_.

Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke yang menatap seolah menantang Naruto. _Semuanya selalu saja memperhatikan Sasuke, Sasuke. Apa yang hebat dari orang ini_?!

Tapap. Makin dekat mereka saling menatap tajam. Seolah tatapan mereka mengeluarkan listrik.

Gadis-gadis disana makin menjerit kesal. "SASUKE-KUN. KALAHKAN NARUTO!" mereka terus mencak-mencak melihat Naruto yang tidak sopan pada pujaan hati mereka—Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh? Uso!"

_Terdorong_.

"Oh." Sang pemuda yang duduk di depan menoleh. "Maafkan aku."

_Hening_.

"Eh?"

_Speechless_.

_CHUUU_~

Akibat senggolan tidak sengaja dari teman sekelas Naruto yang duduk di depan. Kini sukseslah Sasuke dan Naruto berciuman. Live, tanpa sensor di depan semua murid di kelas.

Naruto menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke. Ia berpose seakan ingin muntah. "_Hoekh_. Mulutku membusuk."

"Ini salahku kah?" sang pemuda menatap Naruto prihatin. Namun—

Tubuh Naruto di tarik kedepan, kembali menghadap Sasuke. Diluar dugaan, Sasuke membanting Naruto ke meja.

"Dobe." Sang raven mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto yang memucat. Si pirang takut dirinya di bunuh saat itu juga oleh Sasuke. "Khukhukhu.."

Naruto bergidik merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya. Naruto memberontak, tapi apa daya, Sasuke yang kini diatasnya lebih kuat. "Te—Teme, lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan." Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Pucuk hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kau telah membuat kesalahan, Naruto."

Hawa kelas terasa dingin. Para gadis yang tadinya ributpun terdiam. Seolah mereka merasakan sebentar laki Sasuke akan menyerang Naruto habis-habisan karena kejadian tidak sengaja ini. Sang pemuda yang tadi tidak sengaja menyenggol Naruto hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar sang Uzumaki baik-baik saja.

_CHUU_~ (season dua)

"E—eh?"

Diluar dugaan, Sasuke meraup bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Dengan ganas, Sasuke menyedot bibir Naruto, mengulum, dan melumatnya. Menciptakan ciuman basah yang berbunyi sensual memenuhi ruangan kelas.

Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin itu sedang melumat bibir Naruto yang merupakan rivalnya. Dan posisi mereka itu cukup membuat yang lain bergidik.

Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilati bibir Naruto, meminta tanpa bicara agar Naruto mau membuka bibirnya. Namun bukan Naruto namanya bila menyerah. Dengan bodohnya, Naruto malah mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk melilit lidah Sasuke.

"Ngh." Sukses membuat Naruto mengerang kelika lidah liar Sasuke malah melilitnya, lalu Sasuke menghisap lidah Naruto. "Ungh—Anghh.."

"Bagus, Naruto.. Terus mendesah seperti itu." Suara berat milik Sasuke yang bergairah.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Membuat yang lain sadar akan apa yang di lihatnya.

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang mengejutkan. Sasuke betul-betul menyerang Naruto, kan?

.

.

-**END**-

.

.

Fanfic ini ide gila saya karena Naruto yang mau habis bulan November nanti ToT

Ini cuma drabble, saya lagi bernostalgia sama episode Naruto kecil, tehee~ :p

Ini harapan saya pas SasuNaru kissuan, tapi apa daya saya :(

Semoga pada akhir cerita Naruto, Sasuke dan Naruto bisa bahagia :')

**Terimakasih sudah mau baca**~ *bow*

Review Please~ *bow*


End file.
